villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Irina Spalko
Irina Spalko (May 26, 1921 - Summer 1957) is the main antagonist of the 2008 action-adventure film, Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, the fourth installment of the Indiana Jones franchise. She is a highly skilled Soviet Agent who as a part of her mandate to acquire artifacts. She was portrayed by , who also portrayed Lady Tremaine in the 2015 adaptation of Cinderella, Marissa Wiegler in Hanna, Penelope in Family Guy, and Hela in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. History A Soviet agent born in a small mountain village in the eastern regions of the Ukrainian Soviet Socialist Republic, she was believed by those in her village to be a witch as her apparent psychic powers began to manifest themselves through animal control. An impressed Joseph Stalin inducted her into researching psychic warfare, awarding her with the Order of Lenin three times. She is skilled in fencing and hand-to-hand combat and is Indiana's main antagonist as she brings the crystal skull to Akator to utilize the power there for her country's militant purposes. Ironically, her desire for knowledge proved her undoing when the crystal skull entity grants her desire to know everything, and an alien figure emerges and indicates that Spalko is too dangerous to remain alive. Her mind overloads and she disintegrates as her scattered essence is teleported to another dimension. Gallery Spalko.jpg|Irina Spalko in Warehouse 51 Spalko2.jpg|Irina Spalko in front of a Green Screen Death_of_Irina_Spalko.jpg|Irina Spalko's Demise Irina_Spalko_LEGO.jpg|Lego Irina Spalko Minifigure Toy.jpg|Irina Spalko toy from Amazon Trivia *Despite the huge amount of fan backlash Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull received, Cate Blanchett's performance as Irina Spalko received critical acclaim by both film critics and fans, who regarded her as the best part of the film. Even Steven Spielberg stated that Spalko is her favorite villain in the series. **Additionally, Spalko is the first, and so far only, female main Indiana Jones villain. Her predecessors René Belloq, Mola Ram and Walter Donovan were all male. *Irina Spalko is one of two main antagonists of the film series who is not affiliated to the Nazis, the other being Mola Ram from Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. However, Mola Ram is the only one who doesn't belong to a military faction, as Spalko is a Soviet. *In the novelization of the film, it's revealed that Irina Spalko's "psychic powers" present in the film were apparently real. It's furthermore detailed that Spalko had an unhappy childhood as all people on her village ostracized her and her family due her reputation as a "witch", leading Irina to perform experiments with animals to understand biology and life until her own mother came to fear her. Navigation de:Irina Spalko Category:Indiana Jones Villains Category:Female Category:Mastermind Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Leader Category:Mongers Category:Fanatics Category:Fighters Category:Sophisticated Category:Obsessed Category:Deceased Category:Egotist Category:Greedy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Murderer Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Power Hungry Category:Liars Category:Terrorists Category:Femme Fatale Category:Rivals Category:Jingoists Category:Military Category:Conspirators Category:Sadists Category:Deal Makers Category:Game Bosses Category:Spy Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Thugs Category:Burglars Category:Thief Category:Brainwashers Category:Vandals Category:Arrogant Category:Defilers Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Homicidal Category:Martial Artists Category:Tragic